Your Majesty
by 1 m a y a 4
Summary: He's the jock that hopelessly fell in love with the arts departments' doe-brown eyed girl, Lucy Heartfilia. Much to his displease though, because she doesn't care about him being him in the sports department. Venture out and find out how love blossoms within them.
1. Day 1

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"Kyahh! It's Natsu-sama!"

"Please be my boyfriend Natsu-sama!"

"Natsu-sama!"

Squeals and shrieks of fan girls were heard in the rowdy hallways. Females that stared and saw him swooned, fainted or even cried of happiness. Yes he was the Jock, per say the renowned 'king' of their school. Forget the fan girls that were practically screaming their heads off, and focus on the main boy striding the hallways to his locker.

"Natsu!" An authorative voice shouted. Turning around he saw the Vice- President, raging in anger, her face red much like her scarlet hair. "I've been told that you've been skipping classes, what's the meaning of this?" She asked, more like demanded actually. A hand on her hip, her feet tapping on the pavement, her eyes watching him like a hawk.

"Chillax sis, it's boring so why bother?" He retorted back, flinching at the death glare she sent back. "Why you litt-" "Now, now Erza. Leave it alone, I'm sure he'll come around" An amused, yet calm voice intercepted. Tall, lean and fairly muscular, blue-haired and had a tattoo running on his right eye was standing before the duo.

"Jellal! What are you doing here!? You're supposed to be signing paper works!" She started barking at the blue-haired President, who was clearly ignoring her by chuckling, turning her around and walking off, waving a hand back at the pink haired boy.

"Sheesh… Stupid sister" He mumbled, walking off away from his now closed locker, which he didn't get anything from it.

"Come on Gray! Just one practice, if it goes wrong you can quit! Pretty pweaty pweaseee" A sweet voice whined, and begged. Well as for Natsu he found the voice quite pleasing, alluring and cute at the same time. _How come I just heard a girl's voice like that now?_

He walked towards the source of the voice, leading him towards the school's other building, the arts department. He saw his mortal rival, Gray Fullbuster with a blonde girl who had the most beautiful brown eyes he saw. Doe brown eyes stared at his raven-haired rival with so much joy and amusement. A cute pout on her lips as she stared back at Gray.

"Ugh… Fine!" Gray answered with much difficulty in trying to say no to that cute-and-oh-so-irresistible-puppy dog she just showed him. Both her and Gray left, entering their building. Natsu was left alone, standing, staring where the girl had stood.

_Who the hell is she!?_

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

Hey minna! New story, as usual =_= anyway hope you like it~ By the way! Those who have read my other story 'Prince Book', Laxus & Midnight's chapters will be uploaded before the end of this week. Unfortunately I can't finish them yet because we'll be leaving tomorrow for some swimming, before summer officially ends~

Kudos to the love and understanding guys~ I'll be back with a new chapter! Oh! Before I forgot~ Anyone knows how to write a lemon? I've been trying to make one for the next one of 'His obsession' yet I can't get it quite down. It's suckish I tell you! So any tips on making lemons would be really REALLY great!

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

► **Inspired by the movie: Lemonade Mouth; Disclaimers rightfully APPLIED!◄**

**Please Support my other story **_**'His Obsession' & 'Bishies Oujisama'**_

**｡◕‿◕｡****So click the button bellow****｡◕‿◕｡**


	2. Day 2

**ღღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

"Okay so let's have… Natsu read the next part" Their teacher said, looking at his book as he waited for the said boy to start reading. But minutes passed and still nothing was being read, confused and angered the teacher looked at the student that he had called, finding him looking into space with a dazed look on his face. "Natsu! Start reading! Natsu! Natsu DRAGNEEL! Are you even listening!?" Screeched the teacher, only to receive no comment back from the student. _What is wrong with him?_ "Let's move on then…." The class continued, leaving the pink haired boy to his own thoughts.

Natsu Dragneel, the school's jock, number one in sports was dozing off into dreamland. Sure he was fairly average in the academics department, but he kept his grades up solely because it was needed as a criteria for sports. Anyway, he was lost in his own thoughts, open-eyed, dreaming of a certain girl with blonde hair & brown eyes. Yes he had been thinking of the girl from yesterday. _How come he hasn't seen her before? _Well until yesterday._ Was she new? What's her name?_ It irked him not knowing a single thing about the girl, much more because Gray looked like he was close with the girl.

Natsu knew that maybe, just maybe it had something to do with the school's two divisions. The sports department, which was composed of students excelling in sports, either be a cheerleader, baseball or basketball player you belonged to that department. Then the other division was the arts department, here lies the students that excels in everything related to arts, drama clubs, newspaper clubs, chess club, science club, even the music club. In addition the students in the arts department are equally smart, yet the school has yet to let them shine in the lime light. The sports departments are famous; hence they had a reputation known by many. Clearly they are the _face_ of the school, the ones that attract or pull other students to join the school. While the arts departments are neglected, shun away from the light of being famous. They were a normal school, divided into the popular and none popular groups; hence the arts & sports department.

"What's with that look Natsu?" A bubbly familiar voice asked the dazed boy. Snapping out of his thoughts he saw his childhood friend, white-haired short cut, big blue eyes, Lisanna Strauss. "You look like your thinking about something really serious" She said giggling at him. Natsu however just snorted and looked towards the window. Watching a flash of blonde hair, that was walking towards the arts department.

"I wonder what her name is" He mumbled following the girl with his eyes. "Oh you mean Lucy-chan?" Lisanna asked perking the boys' interest. He blinked and looked at the white haired girl in front of him. "How come you know her name?" He asked incredulously. Earning a laugh from the girl that found complete amusement at the boy.

"I have lessons in the arts department sometimes, and some classes I have with her" Taking a seat in front of him. She watched him with eyes much like her always had when she was amused, giddy and was up to something no good. "So what do you want to know about Lucy-chan?"

"Who is she? And how come she and _Ice Princess_ seem so close?" He asked saying his rivals name in disgust. Lisanna rolled her eyes, planting her elbows on the table, and then leaned on her hands. "Her name is Lucy Heartfilia, and her and Gray are best friends. Although some mistake them for being a couple" Onyx eyes narrowed at the answer.

"What's she like?" A smile appeared on Lisanna's lips at the question he had asked. "Lucy-chan is a very sweet and nice girl, amusing even" Giggling at the questioning look he gave her.

"She's different when she's on stage" She added. "On stage? What is she? A singer or something?" He asked, getting a little excited at the knowledge he was getting about the girl that had been clouding his mind since yesterday.

"Kind of, they aren't an official band but she's good. When you're talking to her she's like the sweet, cute girl that _anyone_ would like immediately, but when she sings? She's a whole different person" She said, watching for any signs of hidden feelings for the blonde girl when she said _someone_ which was very much directed at him. "Huh?" Was all that came from his mouth, the confused look never left his face.

"You'll find out tomorrow in assembly, I heard Master Makarov asked them to play to welcome the new students that are coming tomorrow" She said in a thinking pose, standing up and bidding him a fair well.

_Seeing another side of her tomorrow seems fun enough._

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

Well I think it's coming along, trololo~ I hope you guys enjoyed it, thanks for reading. I'll be back with another chapter of it in a day or two, just after we finish swimming.

Reviews ne?

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**► Inspired by the movie: Lemonade Mouth; Disclaimers rightfully APPLIED!◄**

**Please Support my other story _'His Obsession' & 'Bishies Oujisama'_**

**｡◕‿◕｡So click the button bellow｡◕‿◕｡**


	3. Day 3

**ღღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

"Really Lucy? You ask me to join and I agreed and now you're chickening out even before we start?" A familiar raven-haired boy asked accusingly at the nervous looking blonde before him. The girl was playing with the ends of her skirt, avoiding eye contact with him. He 'tsked' pulling her chin up so that their eyes met.

"Lucy you have an amazing voice, and fact is I want to hear you sing" He said pulling her closer to him by her curvy waist. "Sing for me" He whispered right at her ear. Eliciting a shiver from her, until a minute later she nodded and looked at him straight in his eye. "You're helping me though" She demanded smiling at him. Gray chuckled, ruffling her hair as he agreed to what she wanted.

* * *

"Ohh cool! This school is so big!"

"Hey, hey! Did you hear that this school is divided into two groups?"

"They said the headmaster was a huge pervert!"

"Oi wanna go try out for the basketball team with me after this assembly thingy?"

"I heard the headmaster picked special students he had his eyes on"

"I hope our senpais are nice"

The hall was filled with noise. All coming from each student that was coming inside the assembly hall, new students, the freshmen, mingled with others. Jeers and laughs were heard, some of the new students shrieked in delight when they see a familiar face from their previous school. It was only yesterday that the school began fussing and going into chaos at the news that they'd be welcoming a new batch of freshmen this year, and being Makarov, their current headmaster, decided to tell the upper students about it a day before it. So we see now the freshmen looking around the assembly hall, not too long a bunch of students appeared.

"Hello you guys must be the new batch of freshmen we got" An angelic voice said, a long white-haired girl with big blue eyes beamed at the students in the assembly hall, a microphone in her hand while she stood proudly on stage. The noise lessened, their attention focused on the white-haired beauty on stage. "Hello once again! I'm Mirajane Strauss, a senior. And I'd like to start this welcoming ceremony by calling out our headmaster, Master Makarov!"

Not too long a tiny man walked onto the stage, stopping in the middle as he stared at the students who were dead quiet. "Ehh!? He's the headmaster!?"

"He's tiny!"

"Is this some kind of joke?!" Laughs were heard throughout the assembly hall. Not noticing the devious grin that appeared on the small man's lips. "You brats! You dare mock me!?" The tiny man's voice boomed inside the hall, making the entire laughing stop in an instant. Some gulped, some started sweating getting scared, thoughts of getting kicked out on the first day of school ran through some of their minds. While the older students laughed, amused at the freshmen's faces, those were getting scared from a tiny man. Thoughts about them having that look when they first came made them feel old; some brushed it away with a smile.

"Welcome to Fiore University brats!" He greeted, and gave everyone a toothy grin, which of course surprised the newcomers. "I only have one rule have FUN and don't DESTROY anything got it?" Series of nods was what he got. He nodded in appreciation, gesture for Jellal Fernandez that was standing by the sidelines.

"Hey guys! I'm Jellal Fernandez, the SC President, this lovely lady over here is _my_ Vice-President, Erza Scarlet" He said, tugging at a flushing red-haired girl. The girl moved to punch him in the face but was stopped by his hand, holding it affectionately. The girl blushed another shade if that was even possible, ignoring the squealing that came from the girls, coughing as she held the microphone. "As he said I am Erza Scarlet, fight and you get to be best friends with my fist" She said holding her right hand in a fist, a glare on her lovely face as she stared at the shaking audience. Jellal coughed and grabbed the microphone from her, ignoring her as she started saying profanities at him once again, the audience sweat dropped.

"We have special students coming from the arts department, to further welcome everyone this year" He said clapping with everyone, and then pulling the red haired girl with him off stage.

"Did anyone know about this?"

"I thought they'd ask the basketball team or even the cheerios for this kind of thing"

"We should just see what the arts department have, who knows we might see them more often"

The older students nodded in agreement, noticing a nervous blonde pushed out on stage. Following her was a familiar trio. Gray Fullbuster on the keyboard, Mirajane Strauss on the bass and the raven's foster brother Lyon Bastia, on the drums. "Who's the blonde hottie?" Shrugs from the others were received. But a pink-haired boy watched the blonde's every move, beside him was Lisanna, watching him with amused eyes once again. _Ara~ maybe I should tell this to Mira-nee?_

"Yo! I'm Gray Fullbuster, blonde chikie over here is Lucy Heartfilia and she'll be our vocalist, so here's a song and we hope you guys enjoy it here" He said smiling at them, girls gushed in delight at how handsome he was. He started playing, looking up at Lucy when she didn't sing the lyrics. Seeing her fidgeting and holding the microphone a little too tight made him grimace. _Things I do for her._ He thought sucking in a deep breath, singing the lines of the intro, _Trying hard to fight these tears, I'm crazy worried. Messing with my head this fear, I'm so sorry._ He smiled when he heard her start to sing with him (_You know you gotta get it out, I can't take it. That's what being friends about_), nodding at her in approval, which effectively boosted her confidence up.

He stopped as the first verse came, the sound pumped out. Watching Lucy start to let loose made him smile at her, even if her back was turned to him.

_I, I wanna cry_

_I can't deny_

_Tonight I wonder I've been high_

_And get inside_

_It isn't right_

_I gotta live in my life_

_I know I (3x)_

_Gotta do it_

By this time she's been jumping all ready, dancing across the stage making the crowd go wild. The students stood up from their seats, pumping and happily watched the students on stage. The chorus kicked in and Lucy started doing some moves with Mira, who was grinning at her. The crowd followed them. [A/N: It's the same move from the movie ^^]

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor__  
__Determinate, Determinate__  
__Push until you can't and they'll demand more__  
__D-Determinate, D-Determinate__  
__You and me together, we can make it better__  
__Gotta turn the world into your dance floor__  
__D-determinate, D-determinate_

She smiled, going down the stage and mingled with the other students, who happily danced with her.

_Hey, to feel this way__  
__it was today day__  
__I gotta get myself on stage__  
__I shouldn't wait or be afraid__  
__The chips will fall where they may__  
__I know I [3x]__  
__Gotta do it__  
__I know I [3x]__  
__Gotta do it_

Soon the chorus came again, everyone did the move she showed earlier. Walking farther into the crowd of students she went around, and onto stage just in time for the bridge that kicked in, handing the microphone to her best friend, Gray. His voice was heard once more. In between the bridge he danced along with Lucy, with him playfully twirling her, which of course she giggled at. Grinning before the song ended he kissed the top of her head, earning a playful punch from the now blushing blonde girl. Wolf whistles and hoots were heard at the gesture he just did to the blonde, ignoring them he continued with the keyboard once more.

With Mira's voice on the background, supporting Lucy as she sang the chorus once more the whole student body had been partying with them. Enjoying, clapping and cheering as they finished the song. The quadruplet bowed and headed off stage. And so the students were asked to enjoy their first day of school, still pumped up from the song they heard.

* * *

"Ohh wow, I didn't know Gray could sing like that"

"Gray-sama~"

"We know Lyon has killer skills with the drums"

"Mira had always been a singer"

"But it's surprising to hear that Lucy girl sing like that, I thought she was the shy, sweet girl"

The sports department talked, finding the arts department more intriguing than ever. Whoever started the whole sports and arts department had one crack mind. Now look they just found an incredible talent now. "I want to see that Luigi girl again"

"Lucy-chan! Over here!" Lisanna called walking away from her group, and then pulling an embarrassed looking blonde to them. "Lisanna-chan!"

"Hey guys meet Lucy-chan, these are the guys and by the way you were great out there" The said girl added, giggling at the flushed blonde.

"Hey I'm Cana Alberona"

"Laxus Dreyar"

"Juvia's name is Juvia Loxar, love-rival!" Earning sweat drops from everyone. Stepping forwards the pink haired boy looked at the blonde, giving her a toothy grin.

"Nice to meet you Luigi! I'm Natsu Dragneel"

Blink. Blink

"It's Lucy!"

_And so they meet._

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

The song is Determinate, from the said movie. DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!

Keep on reading folks!

Reviews ne?

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**► Inspired by the movie: Lemonade Mouth; Disclaimers rightfully APPLIED!◄**

**Please Support my other story_'His Obsession' & 'Bishies Oujisama'_**

**｡◕‿◕｡So click the button bellow｡◕‿◕｡**


	4. Day 4

**ღღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

"Jellal-nii!" A cute little voice shouted. The person called turned around only to see familiar long blue hair tied in two pigtails, a smile on her cute face. "Wendy! What are you doing here?" He asked chuckling as the little girl ran to him followed by a hug, Jellal patting her head in return of the hug. Ignoring his red-haired Vice-President, that from the looks of it, was lecturing her younger brother once again.

"Get away from me already you crazy sister!"

"What was that!?"

"I said CRAZY SISTER! Demon!"

"Why you little- Get back here Natsu! NATSU!"

Other students in the room were watching the two siblings that had been fighting verbally and physically, both being lost by the brother. Giggles and laughs echoed the room at the scene. "Uhmm… Do you know Lucy-senpai?" Wendy asked, shyly looking up at him with hopeful eyes. The latter grimaced, sending her an apologetic look. "Sorry Wendy, I'm not really close with her…" trailing off as he saw the sad look that etched the little girl's face. "But I think Gray can help us" he added. Wendy's face instantly brightened at the idea.

Just then the door to their classroom opened, revealing the raven-haired boy in question. He received squeals mostly because from yesterday's performance, others greeted him with 'heys' and 'yo's'. Not too long though Natsu had come up at him, throwing insults like they usually did. Another show had been opened for everyone to watch.

"Oi! Stupid Ice-freak why'd you come?"

"Shut up Fire bastard!"

"What was that!?"

"You deaf Fire spit?"

"You're asking for it Popsicle!"

"Bring it-"

Once again the door opened, revealing a shy looking blonde girl. Everyone stared at the girl, who obviously fidgeted because of the attention. "Hello I'm Erza Scarlet, you're Lucy right?" The red head introduced herself to her, a smile on her lips. In return she smiled back, "Yes, nice to meet you Erza-senpai" bowing at her in respect. Giggling like a little girl, shocking everyone in the room, she patted the younger blonde's hair. "No need to do that Lucy, so can I ask why you're here?"

"I was wondering if Gray is here?" She asked shyly, playing with the ends of her skirt while looking at the floor like it was the most amusing thing to look at. Erza couldn't help but find her amusing; she was so shy, kind and sweet at the same time. But yesterday when she was on stage, singing, she was like a different person. _I wonder if we can be friends._ She thought.

"Gray is in-" "Lucy! What are you doing here?" Gray asked grinning at the blonde. Instantly the blonde's face brightened. Forgetting the stares that everyone was still giving her, now them, her and Gray. "Aunt Ur asked me to give your lunch, you forgot it" She said, pulling a bento from her bag, giving it to him. Which obviously he gladly accepted, tucking it in his arm, and then faced her again a grin on his lips. "W-what?"

"Since you're here why don't we eat together?" He asked. "I still need to go back though" She mumbled, ignoring with all her might the blush that she swore was seen on her cheeks.

"Gray!" The awe too familiar voice of the President called their attention. Erza had been watching the two with clear amusement in her eyes. _Are they together?_ "Hey Jellal, need something?" Gray asked bored and grumpy getting disturbed from talking to his best friend.

"I was wondering if my little sister could talk to Lucy?" Jellal asked somewhat not sure by his tone, but at the same time a glint was seen in his eyes as he eyed him and Lucy. Who was looking at him with confusion. "M-me?" Pointing a finger at herself, her voice laced with confusion as well. Jellla nodded giving the blonde a smile, nudging the little girl with him towards the blonde.

"Hi Lucy-senpai" The girl greeted, shyly looking up at the blonde. Lucy's eyes softened at her, crouching down to her level with a smile on her lips. "Hi sweetie, what's your name?"

"I'm Wendy Marvel, Jellal-nii's foster sister" Wendy answered smiling back at her. "Awe aren't you cute!" Lucy gushed unconsciously pulling her in a hug. "You wanted to talk to me?" She asked as she let go of her. Immediately the little girl nodded, which made Lucy giggle, standing up and then stretching a hand towards her, which Wendy gladly took. "Would you mind Jellal-senpai?"

"Not at all" Replied the bluenette, a soft smile at her and Wendy. "Gray would you like to come with us?" Lucy asked turning back to her pouting best friend.

"Hell yeah! Let's go!" Came Gray's immediate reply, walking out the classroom with him clutching her hand in his, while his other hand held his bento her bag, which was snatched by him, was slung on his shoulder, with Wendy clutching her other hand. Who was smiling brightly at them, Gray couldn't help but ruffle the little girl's hair.

* * *

"They look like a family" Lisanna spoke breaking the silence that the classroom held, giggling at the jealous look _someone_ was emitting. Others agreed, while others smiled. While a pink haired boy glared at the door. "Lucy…"

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

As far as I can say I think this story is progressing smoothly… for now. I think?

Reviews ne?

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**► Inspired by the movie: Lemonade Mouth; Disclaimers rightfully APPLIED!◄**

**Please Support my other story_'His Obsession' & 'Bishies Oujisama'_**

**｡◕‿◕｡So click the button bellow｡◕‿◕｡**


	5. Day 5

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**.X.**

**Maya's review corner (Chapter 4):**

**To **FairyTailForever3: Isn't the movie cool? Although about this being a GraLu, I'm still not sure though. But as of the moment it focuses on them. （￣□￣；）

**To **Psyka: I'm glad you liked Wendy's innocence (≧∇≦)/

**To **Nalu4evr: Is that a good thing or bad thing? （ ﾟ Дﾟ）

**To** AsDarknessSpreads: Thanks I wasn't really sure if anyone would like this story （*´▽｀*）

**To** Lucyheartfilla: Here it is （＾ｖ＾）

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"I'm sorry Luce! I forgot I have club meeting today" An apologetic Gray said, clasping his hands in forgiveness. The latter, being Lucy, giggled and patted his head, an understanding smile on her lips. "Don't worry Gray, now go before you miss it" She ushered, lightly pushing him. Though he hesitated leaving her alone, he nodded and headed towards his club meeting.

"Now to head home" She mumbled to herself, not looking at where she was going. Nor seeing the familiar shade of blue pigtails that were running right at her. Colliding, they ended up on the floor, the blonde rubbing her now aching behind. "Ah! Lucy-senpai! I'm so sorry!" Her squeaky voice snapped her out of her daydream.

"Wendy!? What are you still doing here?" The blonde asked frantically, dusting the girl's skirt who apparently had invisible dusts on it. "I lost track of time talking with Romeo-kun" The little girl said shyly. Unknown to her the blonde saw a flash of pink that colored Wendy's cheeks, a teasing smile was formed on the blonde's lips.

"Ara ara~ Is Romeo-kun your boyfriend Wendy?" Lucy teased, laughing at the immediate redness that dominated the little girl's face. "N-No!"

"Would you like me to take you home?" Lucy asked, stretching her hand to her once again. "I-I don't want to be a burden though" came Wendy's shy little voice. Giggling at her "It's fine, besides it's getting late I don't want you getting lost or kidnapped" was Lucy's answer. Happily Wendy nodded and took the older girl's hand. Together they went out the school. A comforting silence enveloped them. Well until Wendy decided to ask something that had been bugging her since earlier when they ate lunch together.

"Lucy-senpai..." She started glancing up at the blonde with her, in return the latter 'hummed' letting her know she was listening. "Are you and Gray-senpai together?"

"W-What!?" Lucy's abrupt outburst after a minute or two of digesting what the little girl with her asked. "N-no! We're just best friends! What made you think that Wendy?"

Shyly she played with her fingers, a nervous smile on her lips. "I noticed how you two smiled at each other earlier..." choosing the right words as much as she can. "It was comforting in a way, but showed you two care about each other very much" she added, both stopping in front of a house. "Oh" was the only thing that left the blonde's mouth. Confusion etched on her face, before she shook her head and smiled back at Wendy. "We're very close, but I'm not really sure if I should feel that way about him..."

"Now get inside, I don't want you to catch a cold little miss" Lucy teased ushering Wendy inside her house. Wendy pouted at the older girl, but nodded and smiled at her. "Thank you Lucy-senpai, take care in going home!" She chirpily bid farewell, entering her humble abode. Lucy giggled and headed towards her house which was in the other direction were Wendy's house was.

"Gray huh?" She mumbled, not noticing the presence of someone following her. Slowly the figure crept towards her, startling the blonde when a hand clammed down on her shoulder. Turning around with her eyes wide, she saw-.

* * *

"Okay that's all for today! You can all go home now" The teacher said, eliciting a 'finally' and 'yes' from the students. The teacher shook his head mumbling about 'pesky brats' and more, leaving the room a head of the students who were getting ready to go home or hang-out with their other friends.

_I wonder if Lucy got home safe?_ Gray thought, hurriedly fixing his things. Someone tapped him on his shoulder, turning around his brows meet in confusion. "Juvia? Do you need something?"

"Gray-sama~"

_Let the fun start~_

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

Uwahh~ Thanks for the reviews and supports~

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

► **Inspired by the movie: Lemonade Mouth; Disclaimers rightfully APPLIED!◄**

**Please Support my other story **_**'His Obsession' & 'Bishies Oujisama'**_

**｡◕‿◕｡****So click the button bellow****｡◕‿◕｡**


	6. Day 6

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**.X.**

**Maya's review corner (Chapter 5):**

**To **fairytaillover416: I'm glad you loved it, even though it's plain boring. (≧∇≦)/

**To **Psyka: Thanks （＾ｖ＾）

**To** AsDarknessSpreads: Can I ask if that's a good thing? （*´▽｀*）

**To** .9256, Hotmesschristine, MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan, GoldenRoseTanya: Here it is guys (≧∇≦)/

**To** CiaoKawaiirina: Sure you can! But not now, I'm afraid. It'll take a while for you guys to pick who'd you want Lucy to end up with （＾ｖ＾）

**To **Lucyheartfilla: I'm sorry! But, I can't do that （*´▽｀*）

**To** Rockin' angels: Unfortunately, no it wasn't Natsu (≧∇≦)/

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

Birds chirped, the streets were empty, the sun was rising up in the sky shining on Earthland in all its glory. Anyone would think nothing would go wrong today, but think again. There's the saying 'calm before the storm'. Where are the students this fine morning? Well they-.

"Come on guys! Stop it! Please?" A frantic voice pleaded, trying with all her might to separate two familiar boys that were fighting, more like at each other's throat. Students stopped and stared at the commotion happening so early. Gray and Natsu, at each other's throat, normal right? Wrong, this time it was about something the two only knew. Even the worried blonde didn't know what it was about.

"Stop it!" She screeched, her arms winding around Gray's torso, stopping him mid-punch. Shaking in anger the boy lowered his fists, clutching the girls' hand in his, a glare directed at his current enemy.

"You Flaming bastard! Don't ever get near Lucy again! You hear me!?" Gray's voice boomed the hallways, with that he turned around tugging Lucy along with him. Lucy scrambling up to match the brunette's pace, sparing a nervous glance at the pink haired boy. Lucy and Gray's figure disappeared from his sight, not caring about the looks everyone in the hall was giving him.

"Natsu what happened?" Lisanna's worried voice asked, steering the boy towards the clinic. A busted lip and a bruise to his jaw, those were the only injuries he got. She sighed receiving no answer from her friend. _Was it something serious?_

* * *

**Yesterday afternoon**

_"Gray-sama~" The bluenette girl gushed, her eyes had hearts in them as she looked at her beloved. Said boy getting weirded out by the girl shrugged and headed out the room. "Maybe I should get something for Lucy" He mumbled going down the stairs. Not hearing the running footsteps following him._

_"Gray-sama!" Juvia called once again, her foot slipping on the stairs. He didn't have enough time to see what happened. All he saw when he turned was Juvia falling right at him, colliding, making him slip too. _

_Crash!_

_When Gray opened his eyes, he saw the familiar bluenette that was always following him. Juvia stared back down at him. "Ehh? I didn't know you two were together" A voice said snapping Gray out of his delirious thoughts, about Lucy learning about this accident, her avoiding him. He jumped up and came face to face with Natsu, his enemy from way back. "Shut the hell up you pyro!" He bellowed picking his bag, and turned to leave. _

_"I wonder what Lucy will think of this?" Natsu asked nonchalantly, a smirk appearing on his lips at the glare Gray sent him. "Shut your trap!"_

_"Tell me Gray you like Lucy right? Why cheat behind her back?" Came his question, his voice mocking towards the glaring boy. Gritting his teeth "We aren't in a relationship" He mumbled softly, but it was enough for Natsu to hear. "Oh? Maybe I should try" _

_"Don't you dare get near her! You hear me!" Gray barked once more, leaving him alone. Juvia was nowhere to be found that minute they started fighting verbally._

* * *

"Gray..." Lucy whispered, tilting the boy's face towards her. Her eyes stared at his then sauntered down to his bruised lip, frowning at him. "What was that all about?" She started, getting some bandages and some ointment for his bloody knuckles. Gray however remained silent watching her fix him. His thoughts returning to what he saw earlier.

**.X.**

_Gray came early to school, because of practice. Feeling bad about leaving Lucy alone to go to school. But he stopped in his tracks, something he saw which he detested. Lucy laughing together with Natsu. The hell?! They were seating underneath a tree. Since when were they close? Unconsciously his hands balled into fists, walking away from them. He needed to cool his mind of that's why he left. Running towards the rooftop he breathed in, laying down on the floor hoping to calm himself. Until he fell asleep._

_30 minutes later_

_The school came alive as the students piled up. Stretching up he headed back down, going to his locker to get his things. Only to stop once more in his tracks. Seeing Natsu kiss the top of a familiar blonde's hair made him snap. Out of nowhere he was already sending the guy a punch. Earning gasps from the bystanders and a plead of stop from Lucy herself._

**.X.**

"I won't ask you now why you did it, but I'm hoping you'll tell me. Okay?" Lucy asked softly, smiling at him. Despite the thoughts running in his mind concerning her and Natsu he sighed, and nodded at her. Pulling her in a hug "Okay"

* * *

"Lucy-chan!" Lisanna shouted running up towards the girl with a smile on her face. "Ah! Lisanna-chan hi!" Lucy greeted an equally bright smile on her lips. "Do you know what happened to Gray and Natsu earlier?"

"You mean them fighting right? Yeah I was there, but I didn't know why though" Lucy confessed, frowning about not being of help. Giggling Lisanna patted the girl's head in understanding. "How is Natsu?"

"I think he can manage, oh yeah! Can I ask you-" "Lucy-chan!" Another voice interrupted the two girls, turning around they saw a boy with white-ish hair. "Lyon-senpai!" Lucy squeaked grinning cheekily at him.

"Would you mind coming with me later?" He asked the blonde, who pursued her lips together as she went into her thinking pose. A minute or two she nodded at him, grinning at the blonde he couldn't help ruffling her hair. Earning a 'hey' from her. "Oh hey Lisanna! We'll see you later Lucy-chan!" Before dashing away from the two girls.

"Etto... What was that about?" Lisanna asked, animated question marks flying up on her head. Lucy giggled and shook her head. "Just Lyon-senpai being himself I guess" A knowing tone from the blonde's voice. "Ehh! are you and Lyon-senpai together!?"

"Gahh! No!" Lucy retorted, turning back to head towards her department, Lisanna following her or more like pestering her. "Lucy-chan! Tell me!"

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

So early in the chapters and you guys are already placing bets who should go with. It's amusing ^^

Boring chapter no?

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

► **Inspired by the movie: Lemonade Mouth; Disclaimers rightfully APPLIED!◄**

**Please Support my other story **_**'His Obsession' & 'Bishies Oujisama'**_

**｡◕‿◕｡****So click the button bellow****｡◕‿◕｡**


	7. Day 7

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"Lyon-senpai did you know how much Lisanna-chan was pestering me about us being together?" Lucy whined like a little kid, the said boy chuckled and ruffled her hair. Earning an angry 'hey' from the whiny blonde. "Lucy-chan I told you to call me Lyon-nii" The boy reminded, motioning for her to sit with him. It was just after school had finished when Lyon had pulled the blonde away from her girl friends. Well he'd say it was nothing to worry about for him that is, but he couldn't say the same for Lucy, because he swore her friends were squealing, giggling and already planning on how to pester him. Okay much more pestering towards Lucy about what he's and Lucy's relationship was, when he'd say was just sibling relationship. Not that they were really siblings, it's just that ever since they were little he had considered her as a little sister, other than his younger brother, Gray.

"Now will you please help me?" He asked or more like begged, his puppy dog eyes staring at the girl. Lucy puffed her cheek, pouting at him muttering something about being 'unfair'. "Okay, so what do you need help with Lyon-senpai?" She asked sitting beside him. The older boy frowned at her, "It's supposed to be Lyon-nii! Anyway how do I talk to a girl?"

"Lyon-senpai you're talking to a _girl_ right now you know" She said slowly, making sure that the boy had heard her pronounce it. Well of course he did hear her say it to him like a little kid because he scoffed at her. "I mean like a girl _girl_" Lucy's eyebrow twitched as she smiled at him, "_Senpai_ are you saying I'm not a girl?" Seeing Lucy's action made him chuckle, easily avoiding the slap the girl had thrown at him.

"I'm not saying that Lucy-chan. I meant a girl, ermmm… Juvia-chan" He whispered, slowly his face turning red. "Ehh?" Her head tilting to the side not quite getting what the boy was saying. "I wouldn't say it is but I think it's… Love at first sight" He mumbled twiddling his fingers a few times, before he looked up back at the blonde. Who apparently had her mouth open, "Lucy-chan close your mouth, flies might come it" he joked, pushing the girls jaw up, effectively closing her mouth.

"I didn't think anyone would use that term nowadays" She mumbled, going into thinking mode. "How does she look anyway?" Lucy asked after a full 5 minutes of thinking. She clearly saw that her senpai had hesitated to answer her, _I wonder why? _"She has a pale complexion, and a stunning blue shade of hair, she's averaged height and is from the sports department"

"I'm not really sure if I've seen her Lyon-senpai but maybe you could just you… be yourself around her?"

"B-but!"

"There you are!" A female voice shouted angrily. Turning around they saw a girl with jet lack long hair, whit-ish skin complexion, and curvy figure who had her hands on her hips as she stared at the two. "Lyon you idiot! How dare you steal Lucy from me!"

"I saw her first Ultear! So buzz off!" The boy retorted, brushing the glare she sent him. "Ultear-senpai do you need me for something?" Lucy asked, cutting the tension between the siblings. "You my dear, will be going on a date with my dear lil' brother!" She announced like a little girl that saw her crush. Ultear went to Lucy and dragged her off to who knows where, leaving Lyon all by himself to think on his own.

"Be myself huh?" Lyon muttered staring up at the moon. "Why can't _you_ see it then?"

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You want to know Lucy-chan better?" Lisanna asked, her blue eyes watched the boy's face. "Yeah" was his simple reply. Okay so she wasn't really sure if she'd want him to get closer to the girl and yet, there was this nagging feeling in her that she wanted to see them together, Lucy and Natsu, smiling together. Oh she wanted them to see them together! _Maybe I'm turning into Mira-nee?_

"Okay Natsu, as your childhood friend I'll help you get close with Lucy-chan!" She exclaimed, her hands slamming against the table as she stood up. "I'll make you two a couple in no time!" She added as the determination was seen in her eyes, that was directed at the blinking pink haired boy.

"O-Oi! Who said I wanted us as a c-co-couple!?"

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

For those who are guessing whether this is a NaLu or a GraLu it's a little bit of both. No official pairings as of now, because it's too early and as the story progresses there'll be a time the couple will be decided. Anyway thank you for understanding, and I must say that I will no longer be able to update regularly starting June because start will be resuming again.

Anyone read the latest chapter? Damn calling atlas as an uncle made me laugh! I'm guessing each dragon slayer would find the dragon that's close to their elements XD

P.S The lists of stories I want to write are endless here. So expect a new story every now and then…

Review ne?

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

► **Inspired by the movie: Lemonade Mouth; Disclaimers rightfully APPLIED! ◄**

**Please Support my other story **_**'Your Majesty' & 'Natsu's pet'**_

**｡◕‿◕｡****So click the button bellow****｡◕‿◕｡**


End file.
